


Baby, It's You

by alnima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Makeup Artist Harry, Minor Lirry, Pining, Singer Zayn, Zayn stalks Niall's blog, internet famous niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alnima/pseuds/alnima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik has an obsessive crush on famous Internet blogger Niall Horan, but what happens when Niall starts posting about a crush of his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know or own anyone. This work is my own and it is not featured on any other site, nor does anyone have my permission to repost it in its entirety. Thank you!!!

“Zayn, guess who is in town this weekend?” Zayn cocks an eyebrow at his make up artist, Harry, to indicate that he has no idea who is here this weekend. It’s New York City; anyone and everyone are here. Harry rolls his eyes at Zayn’s lack of interest. He pulls away and tilts his head to the side before swapping brushes in his hand and dabbing them in the colored powder to brush across Zayn’s cheeks. “Niall, that cute little internet boy you love so much. That is who is coming this weekend.” 

“I am not in love with him,” Zayn says and squawks when Harry swats him in the arm for talking. 

“Please, I’ve stalked your Internet history, like, twenty times and his page is in there. And your top visited sites are all things dealing with him.” Zayn goes to open his mouth to reply but Harry cuts him off, “don’t try and insult my intelligence. Last week you fell asleep with one of his pictures open on your phone.”

Zayn crosses his arms and mutters under his breath how Harry should mind his own business because he does not think about Niall Horan, Internet celebrity. Or well at least he shouldn’t be thinking about him right now. Not when he’s about to go and do press for an album release. And he really shouldn’t thinking about how he and Niall are going to be in the same place for the weekend but there is no chance he’ll be able to see him. At least not with a weekend jammed packed with press conferences. 

Harry finishes his make up and takes a step back to admire his work. He grabs onto Zayn so he can pat down his outfit and pick off any remaining fuzz and lint and smooth out the creases. He smiles and says, “You know maybe little Niall likes you back. I mean he was a giggling blushing mess when you two met. Plus, I saw on his page last night a little note to a certain someone.”

Zayn frowns because he checks Niall’s blog every night and he knows every person that Niall talks about. He knows every detail of Niall’s life, or at least the ones that Niall talks about. He’s never seen Niall mention anyone that could be a love interest. 

He doesn’t have time to try and think back on Niall’s archive and figure out whom the mystery man is before his manager is whisking him off. 

~~~ 

After the press release Zayn locks himself in his hotel room for the night. He tells everyone that he has a headache from the screaming fans standing in the back of the crowd and all the flashing lights going off every other second and he just really wants to have a lie-down. Maybe head to bed early. Most of them believe him, except for Harry who squints his eyes at him as if he’s all-knowing. 

(Zayn would never admit that, okay, yeah he really did decide to sit in a hotel room and spy on Niall’s day). 

And really this isn’t something that Zayn does every night. He doesn’t always decide to sit at home or in the hotel or tour bus so he can catch up on what he’s missed while he was busy promoting his music. It’s not all the time. Sometimes he has a free moment to skim through Niall’s twitter and check to make sure he’s not reply to too many boys, or at least not the flirty ones, because the list of users that Zayn has blocked for getting a Niall reply is becoming ridiculous. 

And it is only the boys that he blocks because Niall is very much out, and proud. Which works perfectly for him. Because, he’s also out and proud despite all the rumors circulating around his sexuality ever since he got caught making out with Frank Ocean. The paparazzi instantly thought they were feeding off of each other’s rising fame. It was a load of bullshit but he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t go home and check every website Niall has to make sure he hadn’t mentioned the rumor. 

So okay, when he sits down and thinks about it he realizes it really is everyday that he comes home and checks Niall’s blog and deposits it all to memory. It’s really not his fault though. It’s summer and Niall has taken up working out and he has an ever-growing interest in skimpy little tank tops or not shirt at all. And Zayn is normal hormonal male with an appreciation for fine things and soft, smooth looking skin. Plus he thinks it’s cute when Niall tries to show off his budding chest hair. 

He grabs his laptop and turns his light out before he curls up in the giant bed in his suite and types in Niall’s URL. He skims down until he finds where he left off last night and begins reading. It’s usual posts about the meals he’s eaten, where he even attaches a little picture and refers to himself as ‘Chef Horan’. He also likes to categorize the pictures under a tag titled, ‘Nialler’s Ten Minute Meals’, and every time he puts up a new one Zayn has to clutch his pillow and fight down a blush. Past the food Niall begins to start expression his opinions on different video games and sporting events. There are four selfies of the day and each one makes Zayn whimper because Niall is progressively losing clothing in each one. 

At the top of the page is a sentence that makes Zayn scowl. It’s nothing like what Harry led him to believe. Harry made it seem like Niall had written a miniature essay professing his love for someone. No, it’s one short sentence that reads, **Louis made fun of my crush today :(.**

It’s one silly little sentence but Zayn stares at his screen fuming. He wants to find this guy that Niall is talking about and break his neck in six different ways. He feels a deep pressure in his chest as his breathing begins to get heavy. He can’t believe Niall appreciates anyone other than himself. He wants to go through everything he can to find this guy. Every post Niall has published, every tweet sent out, and every file his brain has to figure this out. He feels the need to find this guy and demand that he never moves again. Pay him to just sit in his house with his shades drawn and tell him to fuck off. 

He slams his laptop closed and shoves it off the bed. He cannot believe that Niall would go off and get feelings for another guy not when he has Zayn or could have Zayn.

~~~ 

The following night Zayn does his usual nightly routine and is scrolling through Niall’s blog. He finds another post talking about the mystery boy and he cannot believe Niall is still doing this. He wants to find the boy and knock some sense into him. He thinks the only way for Niall to see that Zayn is for him is by shoving him into a wall and kissing him harder than he’s ever been kissed before. 

This time it says, **Instead of making fun of my crush Louis is making fun of me! Before you ask, I might have mentioned to him a heated little dream I had. But I can’t help it he’s so cute :(**

Zayn actually starts to think he’s seeing red. He can feel his skin begin to prickle over with heat and his jaw clench. He has to take a deep breath to keep himself from throwing his laptop across the room. Whoever this guy is Niall wants him not only when he’s awake but also when he’s sleeping. Even Niall’s subconscious craves the mystery guy. 

Zayn hates him. He physically hates him with every fiber of his being. 

~~~ 

Zayn’s pounding into the punching bag harder than he ever has before. He started imagining what Niall’s mystery lover might look like and it’s driving him mad. He remembered in a video once Niall’s friend, Louis, had mentioned how much Niall loves a man with green eyes. It’s started a grudge against Harry that still exists to this very day. Niall probably also likes them to be taller than him with muscles that can make him feel secure. Because no matter how many times Niall hits the gym he’s still tiny and adorable. The guy probably has shiny blond hair and an annoying smile and Zayn imagines it all as he punches the bag over and over and over again. 

Niall had posted last night how he was thinking of trying to talk his crush into a date. Niall had said he wasn’t sure how exactly that would come about but he thinks that he has a good idea. He’s also been answering questions sent by people, a few (okay twenty) from Zayn, about his mystery crush but he won’t give away any details; just things like the guy has tattoos, and likes avocados, and travels the world, and has a fascination with Drake and Chris Brown. 

If Zayn’s being honest the guy sounds like a total tool bag. He can’t see what Niall would want in someone like that. 

Zayn hopes Niall’s surprise date asking involves sticking mystery guy’s head and a blender. He really isn’t prone to violence but Niall is his, or well, he should be.

“Zayn, you’re going to tire yourself out before we even get your session over with,” Liam says. 

Zayn stops and glares at his personal training for interrupting him. “I have a lot of built of tension I need to get out, thank you very much.” 

“Then get a massage but don’t overwork your body because you’re freaking out about Niall.” 

Zayn sets his jaw and glares as hard as he can manage. Only his muscles are really starting to ache and he thinks maybe Liam is right because they haven’t even started lifting weights or required half hour on the treadmill. He reluctantly nods his head and slinks down onto the bench to catch his breath. 

“Sorry, Niall just—he uh has a massive crush on some guy.” 

Liam nods and pats Zayn on the shoulder, “yeah Harry told me about it. You shouldn’t let it get to you. Sometimes things just aren’t meant to be. No matter how badly you want it.”

Zayn rolls his eyes because of course Liam would say that. Liam, who spent the first three years of Zayn’s career following Harry around to be his make-up guinea pig in hopes the application of blush would make Harry fall in love with him as well. It worked, but Zayn thinks they’re probably a rare exception. 

Liam’s words leave a stinging pain in his abdomen. He wonders if this is what it feels like to stabbed in the chest repeatedly. 

~~~

**I think my new favorite color might be gold. Or black. No definitely gold because it reminds me of my crush’s eyes. But they’re framed with thick black eyelashes and I love those too.**

**I think I’ll go with gold…today.**

Zayn glares at his laptop screen and mutters under his breath how mystery guy won’t have any pretty gold eyes soon once Zayn figures out a freak accident to get them popped out of the guy’s head. And to replace them with bars of gold so he’ll never see anything again. 

It’s a dumb idea but hey, if Niall wants gold eyes then Zayn will give him golden eyes. 

~~~ 

It’s the same thing the next day only this time Niall can’t stop talking about the guy’s hair. 

And Zayn isn’t ashamed of the fact he bought of pair of hair clippers incase he ever finds out who the guy is. 

~~~ 

It was in the summer when Zayn had been formally introduced to Niall. They were at the VMA’s where they were both guests; Niall was presenting an award and Zayn was nominated in three different categories. 

It was a bit comical how laid back Niall took the entire event. He showed up in black trousers with a white button up tucked in under a burnt orange henley. Niall hopped around the red carpet smiling at people and pressing kisses to every person he met cheeks. 

Zayn hadn’t paid him much attention until Harry had grabbed a hold of him and tugged him over towards their seats. Niall had instantly jumped up and wrapped himself around Zayn to press a kiss to his cheek and began chattering away about how he hopes Zayn wins all his awards. 

Zayn smiles politely but can’t really find words as he watches the movement of Niall’s mouth as he talks or when he throws his head back in laughter. Zayn wonders what it would be like to feel Niall’s mouth move against him or to see Niall throw his head back in a different sort of pleasure. 

It was the very first time he was introduced to Niall’s existence but he’s been in a spell every since. 

Everyday from then on out he’s kept tabs on the blonde. So it’s easy for him now to feel his heart being chipped away at as he reads about Niall’s love interest for the nineteenth day in a row. 

It’s honestly becoming more and more annoying as time goes on. He can’t picture his life without stalking Niall’s blog or well just without Niall in general, which is pretty sad now that he thinks about it. 

~~~ 

Niall makes a post saying he thinks it’s a not a crush anymore and Zayn’s one ounce of hope is squashed when he continues reading and sees that it’s no longer a crush because Niall believes he is in love. 

Zayn spends the next week in his room ignoring Harry, Liam, his managers, and the press. 

~~~

“Okay, so don’t quote me but I’m about three hundred percent sure that Niall is talking about you.” 

Zayn lifts his arm off his face and glares at Harry, “if you’re here to make fun of me please leave. I’m really not in the mood.” 

“No, I’m being serious. I went through all the posts okay and here sit up,” Harry slaps Zayn on the thigh and begins tugging on his arm until he reluctantly sits up. Harry pulls out his laptop and flips it open to a word document filled with text from Niall’s post about his crush. “Okay so lets start with the first one. It was posted the exact same day that Louis, his chatty little friend, made a YouTube video where for about thirty seconds he made fun of your hair. And then two weeks after Niall posted about having that dream Louis makes a video laughing about how Niall thinks he can get laid by an international superstar, and last time I checked you were big in about 16 different countries.” 

“Harry people have dreams about celebrities all the time. Come off it. This isn’t funny,” Zayn says with a glare. 

Harry groans and shoves at Zayn, “you’re being dumb. He mentions golden eyes that are surrounded by thick eyelashes. Go and get a fucking mirror and look at yourself. Then he mentions black hair and how he likes how tall it is. Go, get up and look in the mirror. He said he hates R&B music but he’s been spending all his time listening to one person’s album. Now hmm, let’s sit down and think about who just released their third R&B album?”

Zayn looks at Harry sadly, “maybe it’s just someone who sounds a lot like me. I still don’t think it’s me. And I’m pretty sure Frank also let out a new album. His hair is black and I don’t really remember his eyes but.” 

“You’re the most annoying person I have ever met. Liam is out buying you a ticket to see Niall. You’re going to his city. I’ve been talking to Louis and he told me where Niall lives. You’re going to show up at his house and surprise him,” Harry says with a wide grin. And Zayn can’t help but freak the fuck out. 

~~~ 

Zayn finds himself standing outside of Niall’s door visibly shaking. He put on the outfit that Harry had forced him into. He didn’t want to show up in skinny jeans and a skintight t-shirt but Harry has Liam on his side and Zayn didn’t realize Harry was bribing Liam with sexual favors to get his way. If he had known he would have tried offering to suck Liam off before Harry got the chance. 

Zayn can hear Niall faintly singing from behind the door and if it weren’t for Harry, Liam and Louis spying on them from the parking lot across the street he’d have booked it and sat in a coffee shop all day. 

He takes a deep breath and knocks on Niall’s door. The wait is only twenty seconds but Zayn can feel himself begin to lose his breath. He feels the oxygen completely knock out of his lungs when Niall opens the door in a just a pair of track bottoms. Zayn’s jaw drops just as Niall’s eyes widen and shouts, “oh, shit.” 

Zayn averts his eyes so he’s no longer staring at the definition in Niall’s stomach but rather at the grain the wood as he mumbles, “um, yeah. Hi.” 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Zayn flinches at the harshness of Niall’s words. “I’m sorry. Your friend he, um, he told my friends that it would be a good idea if I came over here.” Zayn swallows the lump in his throat to finish, “I’ll just go.” He flashes Niall a weak smile before running off of Niall’s porch and towards the car he has waiting for him at the end of the driveway. 

He tries not to think about the glow of blue from Niall’s eyes.

~~~ 

Zayn has his face shoved into his pillow when he hears his hotel room door open. He groans as he shoves his face deeper into the material. “Go away, Harry. I don’t want to talk about it.” Zayn feels the bed dip and a hand reach out and touch his shoulder. He doesn’t lift his head when he reaches out and shoves the person, “Harry, I said leave me alone.” 

“But what about Niall? Can he stay?” Zayn rolls over so fast he falls off the bed. He stares up at Niall and blinks his eyes in quick succession. “Are you okay?” Niall asks as he stares at Zayn. Zayn nods slowly. They remain staring at each other until Niall says, “so your friend, the one who carries the purse-“

“Harry, and it’s not a purse he just um he likes to carry around that powdery stuff you put on your face.” 

Niall nods slowly, “yeah, Harry. He told me that you stalk my blog-“

“I do not stalk your blog. I’ve seen it like three times,” Zayn interrupts. 

“He had your laptop and showed me your search history when I didn’t believe him,” Niall says and Zayn flinches. “Do you want to tell me why you stalk my blog or should I just flat out say it?”

Zayn tugs at his collar and shrugs his shoulders, “don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Niall nods and pulls a face, “so you haven’t spent the last three months wallowing in self pity because you think I’m in love with someone else? Or how you spent a week in bed?” 

“Okay,” Zayn starts, “okay, so that might be true.”

Niall smirks and crawls off the bed to sit down in front of Zayn on the floor. “So Harry wasn’t lying when he said that you were in love with me.” 

“I mean, you’re you and that’s—I mean, that’s attractive, but I don’t know—I mean, love that’s uh—Harry he carries a purse and I don’t know if that's the person you want to trust on these kinds of things.” Niall nods as he shifts to his knees and the movement causes Zayn to gape and talk faster. “I was—love what—I don’t, I mean Harry,” Zayn lets out a nervous laugh, “love—hmpf.”

Zayn is cut short by the feeling of Niall’s lips pressed against his own. He reaches his hand up and runs it along the smooth skin of Niall’s cheek and curls the other one around the back of Niall’s neck so he can run his fingers through the hair along his neck. 

Kissing Niall is better than any fantasy he’s ever had. Niall’s skin feels like velvet and his hair is softer than cashmere. And Zayn really hopes he doesn’t start crying from how happy he is. 

Niall pulls away and waits until Zayn’s eyes flutter open. “They were all about you,” he says against Zayn’s lip. “Every post was about you.”

~~~ 

When Zayn next checks Niall’s blog there is a picture of them together posted. They’re sat on Niall’s couch and Zayn is holding onto Niall’s face with one hand while he presses a kiss to his cheek. Niall looks less than thrilled about the surprise kiss but when Zayn had heard they were going to be taking a picture for his blog he felt the need to claim what was his. 

And Niall’s caption didn’t help butterflies fluttering in his stomach, 

**My crush is now my boyfriend.**

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://www.zarryzouis.tumblr.com) if you want to yell at me about this or anything :).


End file.
